


Torchwood Archives

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto works his archive system and keeps Jack in line at the same time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchwood Archives

**Author's Note:**

> Zero smut. Sorry. Unbeta'd cause it ain't worth it. Those of you who have exchanged email with me may have been told that I work for a company that sells Ianto his file folders with TORCHWOOD printed all over them. That's a joke. I REALLY sell products for Archiving and professional records management, but let's face it, Ianto and Torchwood are fictional. Now, I'm not completely convinced Ianto is an Archivist. There are hints he might be, but it's not spelled out. I read fic where writers have him working in the Archives and I don't find it realistic. IF Ianto is the Archivist or better yet, the Records Manager (CRM), this is a better representation of what that profession would be like in Torchwood. For any actual CRM's out there, you could go into even greater depth than I do but I'm trying to keep it simple for those NOT in the one of our professions. This is purely for fun.

Ianto pushed open the large, heavy ancient door. As he entered the room beyond, he was only vaguely aware of the slight change in pressure as the climate controlled atmosphere adjusted to his passage. Ianto's inner ears popped subtly as the room resealed and resumed its anti-humidity programming. The motion-activated lights illuminated as soon as he had crossed the threshold.

Contrary to popular belief; archives, libraries and records rooms are not dark, dank forbidding places. They are brightly lit and moisture free out of necessity. If the staff of Torchwood wanted to believe that linear foot after linear foot of their archives were unpleasant to be in or around, Ianto had no desire to disabuse them of that notion. It meant they left him in peace.

 

Also contrary to Torchwood legend; the archives were not in bad shape when Jack had hired Ianto. It was simply a case of the uninformed having searched for something in alphabetic order. The Torchwood filing system was, in fact, alphanumeric. Additionally, because Mainframe had such a comprehensive and intuitive file-tracking module, the items on the shelves and in the drawers were not in order. Manual filing in such a manner was impossible. Ianto couldn't shift the entire inventory to make room for one more file that started with the letter 'A'.

 

Instead, Ianto used a desktop computer, a handheld barcode scanner and a laser printer filled with custom manufactured file labels. It was all really easy when you understood how it worked.

 

For instance, take the item Jack was having Ianto file right now. It was a very large bit of engine from a Trilaxian Star Cruiser. Toshiko had already used it to reverse engineer a device Torchwood (and Tosh) had patented. Anyone at UNIT who thought Torchwood was beholden to the government for their budget was sadly misinformed. In point of fact, Torchwood funds had been borrowed to cover certain government payroll shortfalls at various times through history. Monies that were sometimes paid back, sometimes not.

 

Ianto refocused on the alien tech he was going to archive and asked Mainframe to load the file-tracking module. He indicated he was opening a new file. The module required the following information:  
**Item Name: Trilaxian Engine Part  
Item Description: Engine Part  
Function: Undetermined  
Origin: Trilaxian  
Notes: Successfully reverse engineered by Sato, Toshiko. Patent #…….  
Security Level: (choices are 1-5) 1  
** Ianto hit 'enter' and 'print' in rapid succession then moved to retrieve a new archival box. When he opened the elongated black box and set the engine part inside, he then took up the sheet of labels that had printed, neat as you please.

The label had printed out the relevant file information but had also included the following code: **TRIUND313987518965-08**. It had also included a lovely barcode. Ianto affixed one label to a tag and secured the tag to the engine part. He closed the boxed and wrapped the strap around it to hold it closed. On the front of the box and on the lid he placed one more label each. Ianto grabbed up his handheld barcode reader and scanned one of the labels to confirm and activate the file.

 

That was all there was to it. Ianto was done. Except for one thing. He picked up the box and walked to the far end of the room where the pallet-rack style shelving was still bare. He placed his new archive box at the very end of the shelf. With the scanner he read the barcode on the box and then read the barcode on the shelf. Now he was done.

 

It was just as easy to retrieve archives as well. Take for instance when Ianto had had to retrieve Tommy Brockless' clothing the day they'd sent him back to 1918. Ianto had gone to Mainframe and called up the search window. He'd typed in 'Brockless' and been given several choices:  
**Brockless, Anthony Jonathon  
Brockless, Galaxy The  
Brockless, Thomas Reginald**

Ianto had selected 'Brockless, Thomas' and been shown the following screen:  
**Item Name: Brockless, Thomas Reginald  
File Number: BROTCL103875893-18  
Item Description: Clothing Items  
Subfile: Olive drab uniform coat  
Subfile: Pajamas, full set  
Subfile: slippers, one pair  
Function: Subject Possessions  
Origin: Earth  
Notes: To be returned to subject at such time as the rift indicates he is needed to return to 1918.  
Security Level: 1  
Location: Room A3, Unit #5, Shelf #1**

 

Ianto had taken his barcode reader to File Room A3, a very old file room, located the shelving unit #5 and looked up at the first shelf. He scanned the first box and was immediately successful as the display read:  
BROTCL103875893-18  
BROCKLESS, THOMAS REGINALD

He'd pulled the box down and taken it to Tommy in the conference room.

 

Ianto heaved a heavy sigh at the memory of that day. It had been personally fulfilling but the next day had been emotionally turbulent for them all.

 

He returned to his workstation and drew out his small notebook from where he kept it in the inner pocket of his suit jacket. Jack needed him to retrieve a file.

 

Ianto called up the file and found where it was supposed to be located. He printed out the report and headed off for the room that held the file drawers. With his scanner, he captured the information on the front of each cabinet until he located the one he needed. Opening the bottom drawer he scanned file folder labels until the folder he needed was read. Ianto grabbed it out and headed back to his workstation. Once there, he checked the file out of the system, under Jack's name, and closed the computer down.

 

He took his barcode scanner with him when he left to deliver Jack's files. Depositing the folder on Jack's desk, Ianto used his reader to scan the barcode discretely affixed to the side of Jack's desk. He then flipped through all the various files that sat on Jack's desk. Ianto called up the file-tracking module on Jack's computer and saw that for once, Jack was not in possession of a file he had not previously had Ianto retrieve and check out for him. Jack was learning.

 

"Everything in order, Ianto?" Jack asked as he took up the folder Ianto had brought with him.

 

"This time it is," Ianto replied with a pointedly raised eyebrow.

 

"Any chance of a coffee?" Jack asked with an unnecessary use of charm.

 

"Right away," Ianto said, "any files to be returned?"

 

Jack selected two from the pile on his desk and handed them over. When he had gotten Jack his coffee, Ianto would return to his workstation in the Archives and scan the barcodes on the folders he held. He would check them back in from Jack and see where it was they were supposed to be filed and return them to the appropriate file drawers.

 

That was all there was to it. It was all really quite simple but if the team thought he was a genius for his ability to easily retrieve obscure files and objects, Ianto wasn't about to argue.

 

II

 

Ianto was on a step stool in the doorway to Jack's office installing the new RFID reader. Jack himself came in from places unknown and stopped short when he saw Ianto on the step stood.

 

"Installing a new burglar alarm?" Jack asked as he sidled closer, hands buried in his trouser pockets.

 

"No," Ianto said distractedly, "a new RFID file reading system."

 

"Come again?" Jack asked, confused.

 

"RFID, Radio Frequency Identification," Ianto explained as he climbed down from the stool and walked over to Jack's computer. He pulled up the file-tracking software Tosh had modified for him to accommodate the new readers and labels.

 

"Uh huh," Jack said, sounding completely lost.

 

"From now on," Ianto faced Jack to explain, "each file will have a label with a small radio tracking device embedded in it. Each doorway in the hub and each workstation has a reader affixed to it so at all times, I will know where each and every file and archive item is."

 

"Don't you already?" Jack asked.

 

"Not without having to manually scan each file label with the barcode reader," Ianto stated, then, "you're still able to hide files from me on the old system."

 

"Ah!" was all Jack said.

 

Ianto pointed to the screen of Jack's computer, which showed there were five files in the office, four of which were actually checked out to Jack. There was a fifth file showing in the office that was not checked out to anyone.

 

Turning to Jack's desk, Ianto pulled open the bottom most drawer and retrieved the brown, kraft file folder with 'Torchwood' boldly emblazoned across it. He held it up for Jack to see.

 

Jack at least looked sheepish about having pilfered one of Ianto's files.

 

Ianto tossed the folder onto Jack's desk, "Now when you steal files from one of the records rooms, the RFID readers will know the file is leaving the room and eventually where it lands."

 

"Even the loo?" Jack asked.

 

"Even the loo," Ianto rejoined, "and if this doesn't work, I'm going to embed RFID transmitters inside all of you so I know who has the file as well as where they've got it."

 

"Anybody ever told you you're brilliant, Ianto?" Jack asked with a suggestive smile.

 

"I know," Ianto replied, shutting down Jack's computer, "but I never tire of hearing it."

 

Jack stepped forward and placed his lips next to Ianto's ear, but what he whispered had nothing to do with Ianto's i.q.

finito

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact)  



End file.
